r5rikerlynchfandomcom-20200214-history
Rydel Lynch
Rydel Mary Lynch (born August 9, 1993) is 23 years old. She is an American singer, part of the band R5 with her brothers'' Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, and Ross Lynch, along with their best friend Ellington Ratliff Early Life Rydel is a unique blend of beauty, sass and tomboy. She loves tutus, and has her own gorgeous type of style. She has many adoring fans as well as her brothers. People say she is the special member out of the group, and family. She is their secret weapon. This is because she is the only girl in the band. She loves to sing, and is the keyboard player in the band. Her innocence and sweet heart are her trademarks, but she is also an amazing dancer and actor. She has never had a boyfriend until she use to began dating band-mate, Ellington Ratliff. Career She can be seen dancing with her brother Riker in the DVD movie "''Sunday School Musical" and on several commercials and dance DVDs, including a recent Sears commercial featuring Vanessa Hudgens and as the lead in a new Bollywood Dance video. She could also be seen in the show "So You Think You Can Dance" with Rocky. Rydel also just completed a major dance/video production called "AC Zone: The Musical", soon to be released. She was also just featured in a new Nick Cannon movie called "School Gyrls". Rydel plays keyboards, tambourine and sings with R5. Rydel was also on the cover of Girls Life magazine. Rydel is an elligant dancer, and she also teaches it. She has been seen dancing The Rage/Show me how you burlesque. On the only youtube video of this, particular comments say she added so much sass and fierce into the dance, she even did better than Julianne Hough did in the actual movie. She had also choreographed a dance for LA Hip kids. Sources say she has taught well and knows great moves. For the first time, R5 had Rydel singing a cover of "Call Me Maybe" originally by Carly Rae Jepsen. By far, it was amazing, and she even got the crowd to sing along. She used to sing a cover of "Pour Some Sugar On Me" by Def Leppard. She also sang "Shut Up And Let Me Go" by The Ting Tings and "3" by Britney Spears. Beyond R5, Rydel has been pursuing a YouTube channel with over 100,000 subscribers. Check it out here! ☀https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCzxWtRVuke4GnD6JWQ72U4A She also has an online boutique where she designs and sells clothes, accessories and more! https://shoprydel.com/ Trivia * She is the only girl in the band. * She is the one of the coolest people out of everyone in R5 * She is use to date Ellington * Rydel's favourite perfume is called 'Pink Sugar'. * She plays the keyboard. * Rydel is also known as the "giggly" one. * She sung one song on the WCT (west cost tour) tour, Carly Rae Jepsen's "Call Me Maybe" . * She covered the songs "Shut Up And Let Me Go" and "Pour Some Sugar On Me" on the LOUD tour. * She named her first car "Chubbs". * Her favorite band is 'All Time Low'. * It is revealed in a LiveStream, that she can spell her name in sign language. * It is revealed in a LiveStream, that she prefers the morning more than the night. * She prefers taller guys to shorter guys. * She prefers movies to books. * She works as a dance teacher at "The Rage" along with Riker and Rocky. * Her favorite Disney movies are Tangled, Hercules, and Brave * Her favorite color is Pink. * She was in the movie "School Gyrls" as one of the cheerleaders along with Riker. * Her full name is Rydel Mary Lynch. * Her birthday is August 9, 1993. * She plays keyboard and does vocals. * She loves wearing tutus. * Her favorite ice cream sundae is vanilla with strawberries, white chocolate chips, M&Ms and reeses cups. * She loves Hello Kitty. * She is constantly told that she looks like Britney Spears. * She was named after the high school in Grease, Rydell High. * She and Riker (and probably everyone else too) like to watch The Vampire Diaries and she's Team Damon! * She both makes and buys her own tutus! She buys them from Sidecka. * Her favorite superhero is Thor. * Her celebrity crush is Chris Hemsworth. * Hot yoga is her workout of choice. * She and her mother, Stormie Lynch, have matching hair extentions. * She has a sister named Roxanne Lynch/Hook although is sometimes is never bringed up by the family. * She has too many more siblings also never really brought up by her.